


Wanted for failure .  2p!Child!Face x Chubby!Reader

by LittleCuppycake



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepypasta OC - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCuppycake/pseuds/LittleCuppycake
Summary: Hi,I never posted on here but this is a story I had made a while ago when I was in the 6th grade that was 4 years ago now but I think I developed as a writer.Um this story will be about the reader who has just recently moved into the creepypasta mansion to live with her best friend Lavender. Lavender is my OC she is Jeff the killer's little sister ( keep in mind she is an oc I made in the 5th grade). They end up babysitting 2p Face when Matt and Allen are still babies and Ollie and Fran are tots.





	Wanted for failure .  2p!Child!Face x Chubby!Reader

An annoyed groan past my lips looking at the eviction notice on my door. After a long day of playing the happy waitress, my one slightly happy place is getting taken away from me. The gentle jingling of my keys coming out of the small grey book bag resting on my side. Running my poorly manicured fingers over a few of my tarnished keys until I find the right one. 

The last thing I needed was to be kicked out of my apartment. Once inside of my depressing studio apartment my bag makes its way into the gross mossy green chair and my shoes kicked off messily to the side of the door. The only thing heard in the house was the gentle padding of socked feet against the faux hardwood floors making their way to the bathroom. Then the sound of metal squeaking followed by a loud groan of pure annoyance when the water failed to turn on. 

All of the bills have been overdue lately, the waitressing gig at the local diner wasn't cutting it anymore. Sighing softly and leaving the bathroom only to be spooked by the knocking at the door. I hope that isn't my landlord, he's always hated me since I moved in. Always a new problem every time he comes by. Our last encounter didn’t end very well, rent is honestly the only bill that makes it in on time. I guess he's back to make sure I'm packing my bags. 

Patting the back of my jeans feeling for my phone through the textured fabric. Still lost in my thoughts the now seemingly irritated knocking at the door snaps me out of it. Rolling my eyes and taking out my phone to look at the time. It's 9:45 pm. Lazily making my way over to the door, I simply unlock it.

"Come in," I said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. 

There she was, the look of pure annoyance and aggravation present on her face as she opened that door and put one foot through it. Lavender, my best friend since forever really. She's had my back always. When I still lived with my parents she would be there and stand up for me. She was still by my side even when our baby weight was no longer baby weight. We're in this world together, even though I may feel alone at times.  
She's always one simple call or away. She is the post keeping my ship at the shoreline. But here she was in my living room, angry. No, angry isn't the way I would put it. Disappointed is more like it. Taking a glance at her before turning my back to her processing the fact that her facial expression had shifted to look more of a concerned parent.

"Is there something wrong Lav?" I mumbled underneath my breath as I made my way into my kitchen. 

"Yes!" She raised her voice slightly. The sound of her hand gently hitting her thick thigh faintly present due the sound of her bracelets hitting one another. I can tell she is watching me. I tense up expecting to her to get louder with her response. "Yes there is (y/n). You never tell me when things are going wrong anymore." She lowered her voice and followed me into the kitchen, resting her body against the archway. 

Letting go of the breathe i didn't realize i was holding, I open my fridge ignoring the clanking of the glass bottles on the door, quickly looking into my baren fridge before deciding to grab a bottle of water.

"I know that. I haven't had the time to keep you up to date with what's going on." I glance at her avoiding her soft brown eyes while focusing my gaze on her clavicle.  
"You know I've been working long shifts to pay the bills," I sighed softly and ran my hands through my (hair texture) hair before opening the bottle of water in my hand hearing and feeling that satisfying click of the perforated plastic being broken. A distraction from the situation at hand

I can feel the gentle wave of her disappoint hit me... 

then she spoke once more. I grimace softly as I prepare for her the tone of her fairly soothing voice 

"you can't keep things like this from me anymore hon," Lavender expressed keeping her gaze trained on me. I can't keep disappointing her like this but she's honestly used to it. This friendship has seemed to have become so one-sided within the last couple of months. I feel as if I'm emotionally eating away at her. But I love her too much to tell her that. I need her and she needs me.  
“(Y/N), I know that it’s hard for you to express that you need help but please.” She sighed softly clearly getting frustrated with my actions. “Please just talk to me when you need the help, I saw the eviction notice”

I give her a weary laugh still avoiding her gaze before resting my body against the cool counter next to me. “Oh, you know he never liked me and I guess he finally wants to get rid of me.” Just another excuse from me. Excuse after excuse, when will it be enough? I’m getting off track aren’t I? Looking up at her I take in everything presented on her face. The reddish tint to her mahogany skin caused from keeping her temper under control. The wrinkles in her skin from her furrowed brows present. 

“(Y/N).” She inhaled softly rolling her now tear filled eyes. She’s doing what she does best.


End file.
